50 One-shots of SoMa!
by souleaterfangal123
Summary: exactly what the title says! Please reveiw, and if you have any ideas, I'm open to suggestions! Rated T for swearing in some later chapters!
1. One-In-a-Billion

**AN: Hey guys! souleaterfangal123 here! Well, I seen some other people with one-shot collections like my freinds Dtksgirl and GorditaBossinova! I am going to try to do 50 one-shots, but I'm not sure if my collection will be as awsome as others, but oh well! Here's one-shot #1! Oh! This one-shot was on it's own, but i'm also putting it in here as well! **

**_Disclaimer: Do I own Soul Eater? Sadly, No._**

**ONE-SHOT DEDICATED TO GigiandMad, Again :)**

**_Summary: "What do you know? Two young souls. I wonder how kid souls taste. Guess i'm gonna find out!" The kishin egg said as it loomed over the ash-blonde haired 8 year old and the albino 9 year old. A one-shot about Soul and Maka's meeting, and how it was a one-in-a-billion outcome for the both of them! Little kid semi-AU._**

**Soul's POV **

"Yo mom? dad?" I said, peeking through the door to the living room doors.

"What is it Soul? You should be in bed by now." My mother said, looking at me as I walked into the living room like I was a bug or something.

"Um, I kinda found out that I can do something.." I said, looking at my blue bunny slippers, silently chanting in my head _"please don't freak out, please _don't freak out".

"What is it? Will you tell us?" My dad said in a blanck expression, looking up from his newspaper.

"Actually, I think it'll be better if I just show you..." I nervously said, looking up at the two people that hate me. My very own parents.

"Then go ahead Soul." My mother spoke, obviously a little angry about me disturbing her.

I took a deep breath in, then pictured my other form in my head, all the while closing my eyes.

"What the heck?" My mother spoke, covering her ruby-red lips with her hand, red eyes wide open.

I opened my eyes and realized that I was lying on the carpeted floor, in the weird form that I have found out that I could transform into.

"You, you..." My dad trailed off, looking at me with frightened brown eyes.

"Pretty cool, huh?" I said, as I transformed back in a flash of blinding light.

"You are a disgrace to the Evans family." My mother stated with hard, cold eyes. Ouch.

"Huh?" I said, clearly confused. I thought they would have been proud, or surprised. Not angry or offended.

"Get out now." My father said, double teaming me.

"But, Why? I'm your son.." I said, looking at them with my ruby eyes.

"We don't care if your our son. Your a weapon, a monster." My mother said, looking at me from her spot on the sofa.

So, I did just that. I went to my room, grabbed my back-pack, packed some clothes, put my piggy-bank in there, and packed a blanket. Then, I walked down stairs, wrote a note to my brother Wes, he was the only one that cared for me, and walked out of my house, with my broken heart following me.

* * *

**Maka's POV**

"Daddy, i'm going outside to play, tell me if mommy comes back." I spoke, getting on my jacket and shoes.

"Ok sweetie, just don't go to far!" My dad called from the living room.

I walked out of the house into the cold air. I was a straight-A student, which was very impressive for a 8 year old. I walked down the streets, looking in the shop windows. Occasionally writing my name on fogged-up windows. I kept on walking through the town streets, and yes, I know I promised my father that I wouldn't stroll to far, but he lied about not cheating on mama, so he lies, I lie.

As I lost myself in a bunch of what-ifs, I realized that I was lost, in the middle of nowhere. Great, just what I needed. I sat down on a bench, trying to gather my thoughts. It was dark out, there is no one around, and I didn't know where I was. Well, could anything get any worse. I got up and started walking again, maybe I could find someone to help me. then, all of a sudden, BAM! I fell straight on my butt, and as I stood up, I realized that a white headed boy was sitting down on his butt, just like I was till I got up.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" I yelped, pulling him up by his jacket. I noticed that he was wearing a backpack. I wonder why?

"No worries, I wasn't watching either, so I guess it's both of our faults. Soul." He said, looking at me with his red eyes.

"What? What'dya mean, 'Soul'?" I asked, confused.

"My name is Soul silly!" He said, smiling at me with sharp teeth. Cool.

"Maka." I said, holding my hand out. He shook it.

"How old are you?" He asked me.

"I'm 8. You?" I asked as I flung one of my pony-tails over my shoulder.

"9." He said. We were around the same age.

"What are you doing out-side at night-time Maka?" He asked me.

"Um, I was walking around town, then I got lost.." I said. "How 'bout you Soul?"

"My mother and Dad kicked me out."

...

...

...

...

"Why?" I asked. He seemed so nice, why would his parents kick him out?

"'Cause they think i'm too cool for them." He said, smirking.

"Nuh-uh! Parent shouldn't kick someone out for being 'cool'!" I argued.

"Well, they also kicked me out because I can-" He was silently cut off as we both looked at the deformed figure in front of us.

"What do you know? Two young souls. I wonder how kid souls taste. Guess i'm gonna find out!" The kishin egg said as it loomed over the ash-blonde haired 8 year old and the albino 9 year old.

"Maka." Soul said, looking at me as I quickly went into a fighting stance. My mom didn't teach me how to fight for no reason.

"Yeah Soul?" I asked, not taking my emerald eyes of the monster watching us.

"Grab my hand."

"Huh?"

"Just do it!" He said, annoyed. So, I grabbed his hand as he was surrounded by a white light, and when I looked down I seen a red and black scythe in my hand, like my papa. What a coincidence that I know how to fight with a scythe, thanks to papa, and my new friend Soul is a scythe. The next thing I know, the big creature attacks and I fight it 'till I seen a red soul come out of it's body.

"What's this?" Soul asked, poking the floating red thing with a stick.

"Soul! don't touch it! It could be dangerous!" I said.

"Whatever. Hey, where'd you learn to do those moves?" He asked me, curiosity in his eyes.

"Mom taught me. Where'd you learn to be a scythe?" I asked back.

"I taught myself."

"Cool."

"I know, right?" He said, flashing me a smirk.

* * *

**_After that, Soul helped Maka find her way home, and Soul moved in with his pal, Black*Star. They didn't see each other since. 8 years later, Soul and Maka both enrolled at Death-Weapon-Meister Academy, where they met in a piano room._**

* * *

"That was beautiful! And it's nice to see you again." The girl said. Soul turned around and looked at her.

"Hey..."

"You don't remember my name?" The blonde girl in pigtail said, bewildered.

"No, I know you, don't remember your name." He said, racking his brain as he looked at her.

"Maka!" She said with a smile.

"Soul." He said.

"I know. You wanna be partners? You know, since we already fought together and everything..."

"You wouldn't want me."

"Eh?"

"this is the guy I am." The white-headed male said, gesturing to the black piano.

"Cool." Maka said.

_'She certainly is something different. I guess I can give it a shot' _Soul thought_._

"sure, why not?" He said. Maka then extended her hand, and he shook it again for the second time.

* * *

**The pair went on a bunch of missions together, and started becoming really close. Then...**

* * *

"Maka, I love you. Will you marry me?" Soul asked, looking at the girl in front of him.

"Yes! of course!" Maka said, tackling him to the ground as she placed her lips on his.

* * *

**After the wedding, honeymooning, and bonding, Soul and Maka had 3 kids: 2 weapons, one meister. Then, as the couple watched their children playing in their backyard..**

* * *

"Hey babe?" The now-matured Soul looking at his wife.

"Hmm?" She hummed, placing her book down to show that she was paying attention.

"what do you think the chances were of us meeting and becoming, well, this?" He said, gesturing to their house, kids, and the matching rings on their fingers.

"Defiantly one-in-a-billion." Maka said, as she stood up and kissed her husband on the lips.

"Defiantly." Her husband said, kissing his wife again, then, they watched their children bickering about what color was the best, completely oblivious to their parents watching them with pride in their eyes.

* * *

**AN: So, ya... This one-shot was on it's own, so I am putting it in here since, you know, it's a one-shot and all... Anyway, PLEASE check out my other stories! and if you have any ideas for a one-shot, I'm open for suggestions! Reveiw, PLEASE! **


	2. Blaire is like cupid!

**AN: Hey Guys! This one-shot is dedicated to GigiandMad! Your idea brought on this idea, so this will be dedicated to you!  
**  
**_Summary: Blaire= Soul and Maka's own sexy cupid!_**

**_Blaire's POV_**

"Ohh Soulie!" I cried as I literally tackled him to the ground, looking at him with excitement.

"What the hell Blaire! Get off me! I thought we agreed no more tackling or boob-hugs anymore!" He said, pushing me off him as he stood up.

"Sorry! Blaire forgot!" I said, twice as bubbly as before, standing right up.

"What do you want." Soul said, wiping the blood from his nose, thanks to my earlier attack.

"Maka likes you! Blaire seen it in her diary!" I cried, cheering.

"Blaire! It's not nice to look through people's things!" He stood up.

"Well, Blaire was bored, and Blaire wants you to see it!" I said. If he doesn't look in it, my plans will be ruined!

"What?! No! I am not reading my meister's diary, even if it is...about...me...AWW, FORGET IT! Where is the damn diary!" Soul looked at me with his red eyes.

"In her pillow case!" I said, watching Soul march to her room. Perfect. Now time for mission Maka.

***Time Skip***

When Maka arrived home, I watched her from my super spy place, or A.K.A, under the couch. I just placed 'Soul's' journal on the kitchen table, a really noticeable place. My plan was going smoothly, but right now, this is the hardest part of the mission; Convincing Maka to look in Soul's journal.

"Hmmm? What's this?" The blonde-haired meister said, picking up the red-and-black book. _'Yes, yes!'_ I thought as she examined the book with those big emerald eyes.

"SOUL! YOU LEFT YOUR-" The last thing I remember thinking was _'Danm it! NO!'_ Before I jumped on her head, cutting her off, then started to ramble.

"But, Maka-chan! Soul wrote something in there about you!" I said, looking at her as she took me off her head and placed me back on the table.

"Really? What'd it say?" She asked me. Huh, guess it wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. I never thought of Maka as the curious one.. oh well!

"It says that Soul-kun likes you, Maka-chan!" I said.

"R-really? H-he likes me?" She stuttered, looking at me with widening eyes.

"Um-Hmm!" I hummed, jumping off her head, and running down the hall, leaving the meister to sort out her thoughts. Now, If you don't understand what my plan is, then Blaire will explain. I found Maka's diary and wrote down a new entry for her, about how much she loves Soul and all that, and then since Soul doesn't own a journal, I bought one and wrote a bunch of entries to make it seem more real. Now they both should figure out they like each-other, kiss, and date! Blaire is so smart!

"Hey S-Soul.." Maka stuttered, welcoming Soul as he walked by me.

"What's up Maka?" He asked, looking at her with his ruby eyes. I felt like a stalker, I was peaking at them from the corner of the doorway.

My eyes widened as Maka walked over to Soul nervously, then SMACK! She kissed him! I never thought she would do that!

When they separated, Soul then said, "Y'know, it's not cool to write about your partner in your diary, talking about how much you like him and then go up and kiss him! That's usually my job!"

"Well, it's not cool to have a journal Soul!" Maka retorted, then she said, "Wait'a minute, I haven't wrote in my diary for a month!"

"And I don't own a journal!" Soul said, both him and his soon-to-be-guaranteed-girlfriend both looking confused.

"What did my writing look like?" Maka asked him. Uh-oh.

"Purple and swirly, Why?" He asked.

"That's the same writing I seen in your so called 'journal!" Maka declared, then, in unison, they loomed over me as they said,

"BLAIRE! You planned this?"

_'Uh-Oh!' _I thought as I ran saying "Well, It helped didn't it?" I found another hiding spot.

"Now, about you reading my diary..." Maka trailed, looking at Soul. Then, again, SMACK! Soul kissed Maka, leaving her sputtering like a fool.

"You read my fake journal!" Soul said, looking at his meister sputtering still.

"Well, Are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?" I asked, sitting by Soul's head as he was sitting on the couch.

"Yeah, I guess we are." He chuckled, looking at his girlfriend, still sputtering, with her cheeks painted red.

"So, Blaire-chan helped?" I asked.

"I guess so..." He trailed off, looking in the distance as we heard a now-recovered Maka mutter an 'I'm gonna make supper..."

CRASH.

"Oops! I dropped the frying pan! Hehe!" I heard Maka nervously laugh in the kitchen. Soul sure knows how to mess with her head. But know, looking at Soul, I noticed that he was blushing too. So Maka knows how to get into his head too, but Blaire guesses that that is why they are perfect for each other.

**AN: Not one of my best pieces of work, but oh well! Ideas? Suggestions? Just want to make this author happy? Then review! souleaterfangal123 out~!**


End file.
